Perk Gourmand
Perk Gourmands are a sapient species originally from the planet Peptos I, which was destroyed via Plan Omega, then Peptos II, Peptos III, Peptos IV, Peptos V, Peptos VI, Peptos VII, Peptos VIII, Peptos IX, Peptos X and Peptos XI, all of which were destroyed in the same fashion. Perk Gourmands currently reside on Peptos XII. Biology Perk Gourmands are a small species with short stubby limbs, four-fingered hands, three-toed feet, six tubular growths on the back of their head, and three sets of gill-like markings on their face. Perk Gourmands are green all over, with a darker shade of green on the top of their head, and the same color all over their backs and hands. They have very crooked teeth that appear outside the top of their mouth, forming an over-bite. ]] Perk Gourmands from the Mad Timeline have darker green skin, similar to Murk Gourmands. Only male Perk Gourmands have been seen, so it is unknown what female Perk Gourmands look like. Society Perk Gourmands do not normally get along with Murk Gourmands, due to their differing mindsets, though normally, every Gourmand will obey and protect the Queen Gourmand without question. Perk Gourmands are considered more thought-oriented and defense-minded, compared to the Murk Gourmands being considered more action-oriented and attack-minded. Generally speaking, Gourmands are not an aggressive race as their main thoughts revolve around eating. The mere mention of food is enough to distract Gourmands. Given the chance, a Gourmand will begin snacking on any kind of material in its vicinity. Powers and Abilities Perk Gourmands have four strong, adhesive, prehensile tongues that can stretch to great lengths, allowing them to latch onto large objects and reel them in with relative ease, able to eat almost anything. The items ingested are converted into explosive balls of energy that can be expelled with great accuracy. If a Perk Gourmand consumes energy, they will spit out that energy back out. A Perk Gourmand's mouth can stretch, allowing them to swallow objects larger than themselves. Gourmands are connected to a dimension, where all Gourmands store what they eat. With this connection, they can sense when other Gourmands are in danger. Perk Gourmands are durable enough to survive being hit by a speeding car, being thrown through a wall and being dragged across a road. Perk Gourmands can release belches powerful enough to propel them into the air and through space, as well as surviving in space. Weaknesses If a Perk Gourmand doesn't spit out what it has eaten, it could become fat and struggle to move. Perk Gourmands are unable to consume pizza or a Hyperevolved Galvan's energy beams. Notable Perk Gourmands *Upchuck (the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Perk Gourmand) *Cookmeister *Perk Gourmand citizens of Peptos XI 'Perk Gourmand Hybrids' *Big Chuck (½ Perk Gourmand ½ To'kustar; the Biomnitrix's fusion of Perk Gourmand and To'kustar DNA) *Rook Blonko (½ Perk Gourmand ½ Revonnahgander; temporarily) 'Prototype Omnitrix/Biomnitrix Fusions' Prototype Omnitrix *Armchuck (½ Perk Gourmand ½ Tetramand) *Cannonchuck (½ Arburian Pelarota ½ Perk Gourmand) *Chuck Matter (½ Galvan ½ Perk Gourmand) *Chuckgrade (½ Galvanic Mechamorph ½ Perk Gourmand) *Diamondchuck (½ Perk Gourmand ½ Petrosapien) *Frankenchuck (½ Perk Gourmand ½ Transylian) *Ghostchuck (½ Ectonurite ½ Perk Gourmand) *Heatchuck (½ Perk Gourmand ½ Pyronite) *Muttchuck (½ Perk Gourmand ½ Vulpimancer) *Snare-chuck (½ Perk Gourmand ½ Thep Khufan) *Stinkchuck (½ Lepidopterran ½ Perk Gourmand) *Vinechuck (½ Florauna ½ Perk Gourmand) *Wolfchuck (½ Loboan ½ Perk Gourmand) *XLRChuck (½ Kineceleran ½ Perk Gourmand) Biomnitrix *Armchuck (½ Perk Gourmand ½ Tetramand) *Armochucko (½ Perk Gourmand ½ Talpaedan) *Astrochuck (½ Perk Gourmand ½ Pturbosaurian) *Bullchuck (½ Incursean ½ Perk Gourmand) *Chuckgrade (½ Galvanic Mechamorph ½ Perk Gourmand) *Chuckhopper (½ Orthopterran ½ Perk Gourmand) *Chucksquatch (½ Gimlinopithecus ½ Perk Gourmand) *Chucktomix (½ Perk Gourmand ½ Atomix's species) *Clockchuck (½ Chronosapien ½ Perk Gourmand) *Diamondchuck (½ Perk Gourmand ½ Petrosapien) *Dittochuck (½ Perk Gourmand ½ Splixson) *Echochuck Echochuck (½ Perk Gourmand ½ Sonorosian) *Frankenchuck (½ Perk Gourmand ½ Transylian) *Ghostchuck (½ Ectonurite ½ Perk Gourmand) *Goopchuck (½ Perk Gourmand ½ Polymorph) *Gravachuck (½ Galilean ½ Perk Gourmand) *Heatchuck (½ Perk Gourmand ½ Pyronite) *Humungouchuck (½ Perk Gourmand ½ Vaxasaurian) *Jury Chuck (½ Perk Gourmand ½ Planchakule) *Nanochuck (½ Nanochip ½ Perk Gourmand) *NRChuck (½ Perk Gourmand ½ Prypiatosian-B) *Pesky Chuck (½ Nemuina ½ Perk Gourmand) *Spinchuck (½ Geochelone Aerio ½ Perk Gourmand) *Toechuck (½ Perk Gourmand ½ Toepick's species) *Walkachuck (½ Ickthyperambuloid ½ Perk Gourmand) *Worstchuck (½ Atrocian ½ Perk Gourmand) *X-chuck (½ Celestialsapien ½ Perk Gourmand) *XLRChuck (½ Kineceleran ½ Perk Gourmand) 'Possible Biomnitrix Hybrids' *Gutchuck (½ Perk/Murk Gourmand ½ Gutrot's species) *Upchill (½ Necrofriggian ½ Perk/Murk Gourmand) 'Ben 10,000 Timeline ' *Upchuck (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Perk Gourmand) [[Dimension 23|'Dimension 23']] *Vomit Man (the Hero Watch's DNA sample of a Perk Gourmand) [[Mad Timeline|'Mad Timeline']] *Upchuck (the Power Watch's DNA sample of a Perk Gourmand) 'Protector of Earth Timeline' *Upchuck (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Perk Gourmand) 'Omniverse (Video Game) Timeline' *Upchuck (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Perk Gourmand) 'Omniverse 2 Timeline' *Upchuck (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Perk Gourmand) Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Species from Peptos I - Peptos XII Category:Species with Enhanced Eating Category:Species with Explosive Energy Balls (after eating matter) Category:Species with Energy Blasts (after eating energy) Category:Species with Prehensile Tongue Category:Species with Space Survivability Category:Species with Propulsion Flight Category:Species with Enhanced Stretchability Category:Species with Enhanced Strength Category:Species with Enhanced Durability